


【HD】喧嚣贵族

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: *灵感来自影片《The Riot Club》，标题是中文翻译《喧嚣贵族》。部分描写来自查的资料*私以内，全员名门（OOC！），私设如山，人设有改*我流麻瓜、巫师、霍格沃茨*短篇，几章完





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自影片《The Riot Club》，标题是中文翻译《喧嚣贵族》。部分描写来自查的资料
> 
> *私以内，全员名门（OOC！），私设如山，人设有改
> 
> *我流麻瓜、巫师、霍格沃茨
> 
> *短篇，几章完

Chap1.布灵顿欢迎你

Draco站在一面表面镀金的全身镜子前打量自己：深蓝色燕尾服搭配天鹅绒衣领，与象牙色真丝翻领、黄铜字母图案纽扣、芥末色马甲和天蓝色领结形成对比。还额外有一款俱乐部领带，上面有天蓝色加上象牙白的条纹。

这件礼服花了他3000加隆。找英国巫师届最古老的私人裁缝店——埃德和雷文斯克罗夫特在伦敦的分店量身定制的。不像老花眼日益严重的摩金夫人，他们总是只为最尊贵的客人服务，也得到了最多的回报。

这个世界就是如此。

比如他刚刚成为“将军”——代表俱乐部主席的称谓——的这间俱乐部。只有在霍格沃茨四个学院里家室最显赫、财富最多、权利最大、血统最古老、最优秀的年轻人才会被允许加入，还必须有老会员推荐。

今天Draco的二把手也是老朋友——布雷斯扎比尼，将带领自己东奔西走好不容易物色到的优质新会员同Draco见面，只要对方点头了，就可以尽快举行“入会仪式”，再筹备一年一度的晚宴。

毕竟，Draco整理着领结直到它以从哪个方向看过去都会非常完美的角度待在脖子上，欣赏起梳妆完毕的自己，唇角勾起自大的笑容，他们可是一家精英餐饮协会。

“Draco！你终于来了，”扎比尼坐在酒吧角落里的圆桌旁朝他挥手，身边坐着一个一头乱发的男人，“如果你的怀表失灵了，我不介意送你一个没那么老旧的古董，亨利四世怎么样？”

“闭嘴，”Draco挤进扎比尼身侧的椅子里，开口打断对方，他刚刚花了太多时间欣赏自己，以致于忘了时间，“你可以选择现在买单，”他说着看向Harry，注意到对方也在看他，眼里浓稠的墨绿反射着谲异的光，“准备好忍受他三年了吗？”

“我会试试看的，”Harry闻言扬起爽朗的笑容，朝他伸出手：“Harry，Harry Potter。”

“你不会——”Draco眯起眼，绕有兴趣地打量对方的额角，在看到传闻中的伤疤时伸出手回握，“Draco Malfoy，你的家人。”

“他说你很难搞来着，”Harry惊讶地眨眼，没松开Draco的手，“喊我做好被切片当魔药材料的准备。”

“标本，我说的是标本，”扎比尼连忙修正，Draco对他这种多年老友来说都很应付，不过凡事都有例外，“不对，我什么也没说，诽谤。”

“我母亲是布莱克家的。”Draco补充，低头看看两人相握的手。

Harry立刻松开了对方，语气没有一丝歉意：“抱歉，刚才太紧张。”

“等他用拉丁语背诗的时候你该拿什么借口呢？”扎比尼打趣道，拍了拍两人的肩，“成了？”

“决定权不在我这儿。”Harry看向Draco。

“欢迎来到布灵顿俱乐部。”Draco无畏地迎上Harry的视线，露出能将青春期的姑娘们电到腿软的社交笑容。

Chap.平局？

“梅林，你们——”Harry刚拉开房门，就看见自己的租房内所有家具，生活用品，包括墙纸都被撕下来然后毁坏得稀巴烂。Draco正单脚踩在一张倒扣着的桌子的桌腿上，挥舞着Harry收藏的带有整个哥谭骑士队*（麻瓜棒球队）球员签名的棒球棍，击碎扎比尼扔到他面前的高脚杯，也是Harry屋里唯一真正具有历史价值的古董级藏品，嘴里念着：“斯莱特林，又一个毫无悬念的十分！来自他们有史以来最优秀的击球手兼找球手——Draco Malfoy！现在的比分是一百五十比零，临近赛点了，格兰芬多即将再次失利——”

“暂停，暂停，”Harry连忙拔出魔杖施咒救回布莱克家的遗产，西里斯不会说什么，但克利切就不一定了，“我要进行战术调整。”

“你把这个挂在墙上干嘛，”Draco继续击打着空气，很明显沉迷于此，“麻瓜的防暴工具？”

“某种意义上讲你没说错，但它是我的收藏——”Harry挥舞着魔杖想要把自己的卧室还原，却没有任何反应。

“别想，老兄，”扎比尼狡黠一笑，和Draco相互挑了挑眉对视，补充，“我们施过咒了，你全得自己亲手来。”

“如果你一下就能‘恢复如初’，”Draco单脚脚尖踩着桌脚，另一条腿腾空，张开双臂保持平衡，像一只摇摇欲坠的浪蝶，“我们又何必亲自动手呢？”

“小心，”Harry眼疾手快上前一步接住摔下来的Draco，搂住对方的腰肢，隔着单薄衬衣传来的温度让他咽了咽口水，“这能算几分？”

“零分，”Draco吐吐殷红的舌尖，将手中棒球棍的一端塞进缝在Harry长袍校徽里衬上的内兜里，单臂半圈住对方的脖子，“现在是中场休息。”

“我觉得能给一百五，平了。”扎比尼一副“不知道，没看见，没发生”的表情，耸肩补充，将手里的雕花木盒搁到暖气片上，里面传来零碎的清脆碰撞声，昭示着存货不多。

Harry想起格里莫广场挂衣杆旁的画像，觉得有点头疼，又环视了一次自己的屋子，无奈地看着Draco：“这要我怎么办？”

“欢迎来到布灵顿俱乐部，”Draco环住Harry的脖子轻声说，他们俩的脸几乎要贴到一起，温热暧昧的吐息交织在空气中，他水蓝色的湖泊上荡出数道涟漪，Harry祖母绿的森林里也拂过一阵微风，他又张开唇，似语非语，笑起来，“Potter。”

“呼，”Harry甩甩头放下Draco，鼓着腮帮，“这里有点热，你们把暖气片打开了？”

“那是什么？”扎比尼手里握着一罐Harry以为早已遗失多年的喷漆，正背朝他们，在Harry千疮百孔的墙壁上涂鸦，写下了“活下来的男孩”加一道闪电。

“麻瓜货，”Draco穿好自己的长袍，整理着衣领，有些轻蔑地接话，“这是一间霍格沃茨地皮里的麻瓜屋子。”

“如果你们这么不喜欢麻瓜，为什么要收我呢？”Harry下意识问，有些迷恋地盯着Draco的唇。

“因为——”Draco不知是故意还是怎么的，扬起头展示自己唇间洁白的贝齿，和漂亮的颈部线条，他伸手触碰Harry的伤疤，又没有真的按上去，只是隔空描绘，偶尔蹭到一下，一副理所当然的语气，“这个。”

“是嘛。”Harry的眼神沉下来，眼里的墨色浓缩成一个黑黑的小点，又很快消失不见，没有再说什么。

Chap3.名流

“Harry，你在吗？十万火急！”

一阵疯狂的砸门声吵醒了Harry，他花了会儿时间才清醒过来，揉揉脸颊，戴上眼镜下床，刚扭开把手，下一秒门猛地被推开，黑压压一群人冲进了他的小单间，不少熟悉的面孔，当然也有Draco和扎比尼，他赶紧大叫：“我好不容易——别吧——”

“你这个聋子懒虫，”伍德报复性地指挥着身旁的三个人一同将Harry扛了起来，伸长手臂抬高，他格外知道怎么样举起自家的找球手，“还记错日子了所以才迟到？”

“作为惩罚，嘿哟——”已经来到Harry床边的迪戈里和克鲁姆一头站一个，倒数着掀翻了他的床垫，床上用品包括Harry的手机变成了一颗颗皮球，弹向四面八方。

Draco来到Harry面前，并非故意地用他的下巴世人，他稍稍弯腰，Harry甚至能看清对方的唇纹，和那熟悉又独特的古龙，Draco掺了别的材料，他闻不出来：“作为惩罚…”

Draco的低语酥化了Harry的骨头，他渐渐停止挣扎，细腻顺滑的冰凉触感覆上他的唇，等他回过神，Draco正将手里的口红递回给屋里唯一的女性。Harry知道那是帕金森，她那篇名为《浅谈尼可勒梅之哲学的基石》的论文非常出名。

“他该付钱给你，潘西，至于你……”Draco点了点Harry的唇角，那条诱人的舌尖又露了出来，他舔了下指尖，下唇沾染上一点红，Harry再次看入了迷，“你得留着它一整天。”

Harry如约来到公共大厅，正准备开门就被不知道从哪冒出来的扎比尼拽住胳膊，他怀疑自己很长一段时间都得习惯这样。对方将Harry拖到了中间格外空旷的长桌，最前面那侧已经围坐了好几个人，他强打起精神想挣个好的初印象分：“你们好？”

“坐对面去，”扎比尼打断他，自顾自抢了Harry的位子坐下，解开自己西服外套中间的扣子，“我可不想看着某人的脸下饭。”

Harry过去还没坐下，就撞上了台阶上级长专用长桌背后的一双蓝眼睛，依旧很美，对方也目不转睛地盯着他，端起面前的酒杯朝他举杯示意，口型像在说：“吻我。”

他摇摇头，打住自己的幻想，摆摆手回了一个“嗨”，Draco便收回视线开始用餐了，Harry依旧盯着对方发呆。

“我靠，”帕金森惊讶地开口，“你不是被他色诱加入的吧？”

“应该是Harry色诱的Malfoy，才能加入。”克鲁姆难得开口，获得了迪戈里的附和。他们俩都是隶属霍格沃茨的荣誉保卫队——负责参加联校性的运动赛事的社团——的成员，也是同学院的同学。

“我——”Harry刚想说什么，就注意到一个社团那么多的学生挤进了他们旁边几乎塞满人的长桌。

“你不常来这儿吧？”扎比尼用肯定的语气说。

“嗯。”Harry通常在自己学院的食堂用餐，那里的视线已经够他受了，更别说这种乘以四倍人数的公共区域。

“当我们在这儿的时候，”帕金森挑眉，笑成一个合格的斯莱特林那样，“这排桌子就是我们的。”

“可以理解。”Harry点点头，想起了布莱克老宅的刺绣族谱。

“不，你没有理解，尊敬的救世主大人，”扎比尼浮夸地说，Harry觉得斯莱特林都有点儿这种表演特质，对方开始用叉子一个个指着他们俩身边的人，其他人还很配合地跟他打招呼“保加利亚出身的德国魔法部财政大臣之子，帕金森与约克公爵之女，英国魔法部体育行政司副司长之子，约翰塞纳健康基金会负责人之子，目前为止，”他指着自己，然后箭头拐了个弯，落到用餐完毕起身朝他们走来的马尔福身上，“斯莱特林级长。”

“听起来很特权。”Harry非常认真的点点头，又得到了一声长叹，听着十分的贵族。

“现在可不是维多利亚女王时期了，亲爱的，”帕金森耸肩，擦了擦嘴，“我们只是——”，她在包里边翻找边说，抬头露出有些神秘的笑容，“普通的名流。”

“你才是焦点人物。”扎比尼拍拍他的肩，接上正在炫耀似的拿着Harry用过的口红补妆的帕金森没说完的话。

“在聊什么？”Draco的手贴在Harry背上按摩了一下，指尖有意无意撩起对方后颈的发丝，在Harry看过来时眼神闪烁了一下，似笑非笑，一脸暗示。

Harry只想立刻把眼前的人按倒在桌上下其手，让对方乖乖听话，如果能呻吟就更好了，他伸手牵起Draco的手领着他坐在自己旁边：“阶级吧，我猜。”

“英雄？”没想到Draco立刻说出了准确答案，端起Harry没解决完的饮料，喝了一口，舔舔湿润的唇：“为什么今天的南瓜汁这么好喝？”

就在Harry决定什么也不管扑过去时，一个女生跑来说戏剧社出了状况，于是Draco和扎比尼率先离场，留Harry在原地粗喘着气，得到了其他人语重心长的安慰。

Chap4.最后的独角兽

“Go Potter！Go Potter！Go Potter！”所有人都站在占星塔下围着Harry给他加油，而Harry正忙着解决手里的“黄油啤酒”，他怀疑梅林都不知道这是哪个世界的黄油和啤酒，与此同时他还得分出注意力努力记住别人的问题。

“别说我没帮你，Harry，”伍德被推近他身边，心虚地快速说，“是谁打败了神秘人？”

人群一阵倒彩声响起，Harry差点呛到，内心感恩着伍德，连忙调整呼吸继续，他就要喝完气球里的东西了。

“是什么终结了霍格沃茨的哑剧传统？”扎比尼问，很符合他戏剧社副社长身份的问题。

“特兰西瓦尼亚农民是以什么出名的？”迪戈里特地问了两次。

“Tant que cette eau coulera doucement,Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie.”终于出现的最后两名成员的其中之一说，他们之前因为拉文克劳的特别授课缺席。德拉库尔有着一张雌雄莫辨的脸，Harry发现自己很难把视线从他脸上移开。

但随即另外一个人将他诱惑进了湖底，Harry甚至都没挣扎一下就一头栽进去只为能得到一个吻。Draco凑到他耳边悄悄说了句话，Harry这时喝完了。

他连嘴都来不及擦就狂奔着冲上占星塔，所有人在下面继续为他喊着口号，当他跑到塔顶再下来的时候已经气喘吁吁，扶着双膝说不出话。

“还有两分钟，快，Harry！”Blaise盯着表催促道。

“月蛙、六个月，最后他们还是没抓住金色飞贼、福灵剂、哈利·波特、胡言乱语咒、艾什温德在公共礼堂爆炸了，不对，反过来，先是艾什温德终结了哑剧传统，然后吉德罗洛哈特声称他治好了农民们的胡言乱语咒……”Harry一手摁着太阳穴，头脑飞速运转，争分夺秒背出答案，扫了Draco一眼。

“‘我会永远爱你，就像一道春水永远沿着牧场旁的小溪流淌’，还有……”他走到Draco面前，月光下一切都带着朦胧的美感，银河从对方眼里倾泻而出，Harry听见自己说出唯一不确定的答案，“最后的独角兽，你的杖心。”

这时一声猫叫打断了似乎想说什么的Draco费尔奇哼哧哼哧地向这边跑来。他们所有人四散而逃，故意相互发声勾引对方，搞得费尔奇无头苍蝇似的乱转谁也没捉到。即使捉到了也无所谓，谁都知道是他们，也知道董事会就是由这些人的家长组成的。

Chap5.运动

“今天又要做什么？”Harry在看到排成一行扫帚似的朝他这个灰尘压过来的人们时伸出手做了个暂停的动作，乖乖走到他们中间多出来的空位里，被身边带着墨镜显得更加有型的Draco揽住了肩，他连忙勾住对方的腰。

“今天，”Draco将脑袋歪向Harry，却始终没靠到对方肩上，“我们要一起做点运动。”

Harry觉得自己的裤裆跳了一下，表面上很冷静：“什么运动？”

“做……”Draco侧过头，稍稍低头墨镜挎在鼻梁上，向上看着Harry，那双蓝眼睛在阳光下格外清澈，饱含情感地与对方对视：“你擅长的。”

“我们要打魁地奇。”洛夫古德用遥远而梦幻的声音打断了他们，似乎根本没发现不对劲。她是以尖锐的讽刺言论抨击政坛人物出名的《唱唱反调》的主编的女儿，也是Harry这学期的选修课占卜课的同学。Harry跟她关系还不错，他隐约觉得对方会在这儿和同学院的法国交换生德拉库尔分不开关系。

当一堆找球手在球场上争夺一个金色飞贼的时候会发生什么？

他们会一个接一个被野蛮地撞下扫帚，其他位置的选手只能有来有回得打着鬼飞球打发时间，而本场特邀的魁地奇评论员洛夫古德则在观众席不停地给拉文克劳加着分。

但由于他们每个人的特殊性（Harry发现了和这些人混在一起的又一个好处），在Harry和Draco在看台下方追逐时，清楚听到了脑袋顶上许多议论声和杂乱的脚步声。他们吸引了太多人围观，于是他飞到Draco身边：“我们不能再继续了。”

“怕了吗，Potter？”Draco很明显还在兴头上，一个甩尾拐了弯，又超过了Harry。他已经等不及下个月斯莱特林对格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛了，他们将会第一次正式对决。

“上面已经全是人了，我觉得——我觉得这样不太好——”Harry大声说着，再度追上了Draco。

“你怕了，胆小鬼——”Draco继续加速，试图甩掉紧跟着他的Harry，却没想到面前的看台支撑梁突然多住一截横栏，他没刹住车，一下撞了上去，摔出扫帚，直直往下落，不知是不是晕了。

Harry见状连忙俯冲，成功在最后接住了Draco，用的还是公主抱，他落在地上，没急着下来：“这样值多少分？”

“零分。”Draco说着凑过去捧着Harry的脸，温热柔软的舌尖舔进对方嘴里，同Harry交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“我们还以为你们摔死了呢。”Blaise对走近的两人说，俱乐部成员们正在操场外的树荫下乘凉。

“他们应该是做运动去了。”洛夫古德停下与德拉库尔的交谈，腿上正摊着一本最新一期的杂志。

所有人闻言露出我懂了的笑容，Harry努力控制嘴角的弧度。其实他和Draco只是来了个湿吻，互相摸了几下，就被对方推开喊停了。但他私心地不打算辩解，去他的声誉，这个人是他的，高兴的发现Draco也没说什么。

“下午好。”这时一个黑色长直发的女生走过来，手里抱着几本书。Harry知道这是拉文克劳的找球手，伍德讲过，她比德拉库都厉害。

“嗨，秋。”所有人异口同声的说，除了新来的Harry，不屑的Draco和已经起身去到对方身边的迪戈里。

“我先走了，伙计们。”迪戈里揽住秋的肩说。

“放心吧，他没跟别人厮混，”伍德说，又想起迪戈里和Harry刚刚的恶战，指着Harry补充，“除了Harry。”

“嗨，Harry。”秋笑着对Harry挥挥手。

“我没有，别听他说，”Harry连忙解释，回以秋一个微笑，他对对方很有好感，如果下周的比赛是秋出场，他们还能对上，“嗨，秋，很高兴认识你。”

“下个星期你就不会高兴了。”秋开着玩笑。

“我会小心的。”Harry温柔地接话。

“我们先走了。”迪戈里和秋对视一眼，说道。

“拜拜，秋。”他们异口同声的说。

Harry注意到坐在他身边的Draco还是没有开口，他凑过去问：“你不喜欢她？”

“不喜欢，”Draco扭头，他们几乎又要吻到一块儿，Harry注意到对方的唇是不自然的红色，比之前丰满了点儿，是被他亲肿了，“也不讨厌。”

“很有你的风格…”Harry的视线在Draco的唇和眼眸间来回交替，显得十分迷恋，他努力让自己不立刻吻上去，动着脑筋，“你觉得，呃，或许，你想去喝点儿什么或是吃些东西吗？”

“不了，”Draco身子想后仰，双手撑在两侧，给了在跟帕金森聊天的扎比尼一脚，“我们等会儿有课，魔咒学。”

“说真的？！”扎比尼摸着自己的背，帕金森帮他在正确的“受袭”部位拍了拍，咯咯笑着。

“那，那我……”Harry生平第一次约人失败了，浑身不自在，不知道该怎么接话。

“改天见，Harry，”Draco率先站起身说，从前兜里摸出怀表打开，皱了皱眉，重新抬眸与Harry对视，“好吗？”

“当然。”Harry立刻点头。

“拜拜，Harry。”帕金森和扎比尼同时说。

“拜拜。”Harry挥挥手，目送他们离去，孤独的背影显得有些怅然若失。

TBC.

——————————————————

布灵顿俱乐部

布灵顿俱乐部（bullingdon Club）：真实存在的俱乐部，有兴趣的可以百度，Draco穿的就是他们聚会的衣服

除了Draco和Harry，其他人都是中文姓氏

平局？

哥谭骑士队：蝙蝠侠的城市里的棒球队

名流

《尼可勒梅与哲学之石》。来自看到的一个笑（zhen）话（xiang），说HP当年在美国出版的时候名字被改了，因为出版社说美国人看到philosophy就不会想买这本书。

迪戈里他爸是魔法生物控制管理司的，但我私设改了，全都私设改了（…）

最后的独角兽：

这个短语是我看影版故园风雨后，觉得太适合就用了

那八个问题分别是：

1.某位接受《唱唱反调》采访的巫师声称他骑着横扫六号从月球上带回了什么？（神奇生物）

2.记录在案的最长的一次魁地奇比赛进行了多久？（运动）

3.曾以3万加隆完成拍卖的英国交易史上最贵的一幅油画的主角是谁？（魔药，绘画）

4.是谁打败了神秘人？（魔法史，人物传记）

5.是什么终结了霍格沃茨的哑剧传统？（神奇生物，戏剧）

6.特兰西瓦尼亚农民是以什么出名的？（魔咒，文学）

7.Tant que cette eau coulera doucement,Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie（语言，文学）

8.我的魔杖杖心是什么？（魔杖，爱情，爱情，爱情）

是的我就是为了最后这个打了这么多字xx

运动：

卢娜和芙蓉性转没有感情线！好友！

本来想四章完的，爆字数了，这个梗写得我好爽，两万字以内肯定完结啦但是。希望有人喜欢。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自影片《The Riot Club》，标题是中文翻译《喧嚣贵族》。部分描写来自查的资料
> 
> *私以内，全员名门（OOC！），私设如山，人设有改
> 
> *我流麻瓜、巫师、霍格沃茨
> 
> *短篇，已完结

Chap6.我是世界之王

Harry正坐在图书馆温习今天上课的知识，临近期中，自那天下午分别以后俱乐部就没活动了，他有试着给Draco写信，对方会回，但就是不愿意跟他出来。马上就是对斯莱特林的比赛了，他每天都在期待着和Draco见上一面。

这时桌底淅淅索索的响动吸引了他的注意力，他连忙分开腿向下看去，一张熟悉的脸正以梦中的姿势出现在那里。

“嗨。”Draco见暴露了，双臂枕着Harry的大腿说，声音几乎听不见。

“你……”是来给我口交的吗？Harry没敢这么问，手放在自己的大腿上，试着去碰Draco的前臂。

突然他整个人被一左一右的外力提起，还捂住嘴不许他发声，Draco则飞快爬出座位抓着他的腿勉强抱起一只跟上。Harry不敢太挣扎，以相当难受的姿势被他们往外拖，落在地上那只脚的鞋都被蹭掉了，而Draco替他收好，对代替平斯夫人上班的特里劳妮教授说一会儿来付罚款，要是能把收钱账单寄到他宿舍就更好了。

“到了！”迪戈里放下Harry，他和克鲁姆这趟下来喘都没喘一下，反倒是Draco早被远远甩在后面不见踪影。

“今天什么流程？”Harry认出了他们在斯莱特林的领地，不仅因为那面印着院徽的旗帜，更因为面前的建筑相当出名。它是以古罗马时期的U形露天剧院为原型，是霍格沃茨第一座古典主义风格的建筑，他的入学仪式和未来的毕业典礼都在这里举行。

“我说了等我！”Draco表情非常差，挥舞着Harry的牛津鞋似乎想砸到其余两人身上，又不敢真的这么做。

“你太慢了。”克鲁姆意料之内的无动于衷，反过来说Draco的不是。

“你这个——”Draco火冒三丈，又举起了Harry的鞋作势要扔过去。

“好了，好了。”Harry赶紧劝架，挡在Draco面前，扣着对方纤细的手腕阻止。Draco还想挣扎，Harry眼里只有朝思暮想的唇舌，他不自觉将脑袋凑过去。Draco也发现了他的意图，眼神闪躲，表情却像邀请。

扎比尼推开剧院的大门打断了Harry，他身边两个穿着古埃及侍卫装的男人用一张上好的波斯红毯裹住了Draco身边图谋不轨失败的男孩，将对方扛进室内。Harry也没敢动，只是突然觉得凉嗖嗖的，心里大叫不妙却转身都难。

“不要过分玩弄他；我希望您不要这样。人们对于他们所畏惧的人，日久之后，往往会心怀怒恨。可是安东尼来了。”扎比尼说着抽出魔杖一点，声音跟拆礼物似的激动。地上的红毯随即铺开，长袍和魔杖都没了的Harry Potter展现在世人面前。

Harry挡住不知从哪喷来的闪粉，咳嗽了两声，打量屋内，首先映入眼帘的就是那幅覆盖着整个顶部的支撑结构的精美壁画，描绘了真理伴随魔法和艺术降临斯莱特林，并战胜了愚昧无知的故事。无数女学生围在看台最前排，正在欢呼和尖叫：“Go Potter！Go Potter！Go Potter！”

Harry真不知道该干嘛，这时德拉库尔走过来，看打扮演的是法式冷漠版克里奥佩特拉，递给他一个红酒瓶。Harry不记得这一幕有酒的戏份，只好喝了一口，差点吐出来。帕金森走进他的视野，手做成端着酒瓶的姿势，伸到头顶倒扣下来。Harry看看手里的酒瓶，再看看帕金森，得到了一个媚眼。

“好吧！”Harry大声说道，引起了人群的欢呼。他心一横，直接将一整瓶红酒倾倒在脸上，甩甩头好让浓郁的深紫色液体流遍全身，他觉得自己正在果园里品一杯摩卡，殊不知自己的样子活脱脱一道餐后带酒精的甜点。

“脱！脱！脱！”

女士们是最懂得享受的，她们默契地欢呼，有节奏地鼓掌。

Harry实在架不住，心里有点飘飘然，三下五除二解掉领带，直接从正面撕开衬衫，纽扣崩落一地，引起高分贝的尖叫。他拉扯出扎在外裤里的打底背心下摆，从中间撕出一道豁口，没着急脱下来，而是还穿着袖子，将布料向上推堆起绕到脖子后面，刚刚撕出来的空隙正好被填上，展露出自己姣好的身材。这本来是为魁地奇准备的庆祝表演，现在他得想其他法子了。

“黄金男孩！”

这时有人从背后叫他，是Draco，正拿着禄徕双反相机，身旁俱乐部里的每个人手里都有一瓶香槟，被堵住的瓶口正对着他的方向。Harry取下眼镜挂在指尖，跪在地上张开双臂，闭上眼任由水珠徐徐沿着他的身体滚落，直面涌向他的风浪、暴雨、惊雷，在现实前无所畏惧，摆出一副“我是世界之王”的姿态。

Chap7.邀约

“来一口？”Draco说着将手里的银制酒壶递给Harry，它的封面上刻着Malfoy家的族徽。

“啊，好。”Harry接过喝了一口，尝到了前些日子魁地奇球场看台下曾有幸品过的味道。

此刻他已经洗过澡，同其他成员待在一间装潢奢华的会客室里，这里他入学时曾来过，是教职人员用来接待学校贵客的，平日里都空着，把门的画像是帕金森的曾曾曾祖父，他们便用这儿来聚会。

他们三三两两地围坐在壁炉边的沙发套装里，十分惬意，Harry不禁感叹：“这可比刚刚那个好喝多了。”

“你具体指哪个？”扎比尼打趣道，惹得身边的帕金森和迪戈里笑出声。他们之间沙发上的克鲁姆和伍德本来是因为座位限制被迫坐到德拉库尔边上的，现在已经全身心投入在洛夫古德杂志的拼字游戏里了。

“柏图斯，1976，”Harry回话，又想起那恶心的味道，胃里一阵翻涌，皱起脸，“至少是这个打底。”

“你的入会仪式快结束了。”Draco终于愿意将脑袋枕到Harry肩上，还不忘给自己点了根烟。

这多出来的重量让Harry很安心，他试着伸手勾住Draco的腰肢，凑近金色的发丝间轻嗅，沉醉其间不愿抽身，低声：“还有什么？”

“下周四早上，”这时斜卧在沙发上的Draco稍稍起身，薄毯随意堆在他脚边，动作的每一帧都像油画。他的唇吻上Harry的下巴，动作轻柔，如幼猫的舔舐，转瞬即逝却足以令人神魂颠倒。抽身时递给Harry一个漩涡般勾人的眼神，重新坐直，吸了口烟，“在拉文克劳书院集合。”

魁地奇训练Harry和伍德总是一起。除此之外，他就是个除了上课都有空的闲人。这一个多月来，零零总总的情况都算上，他只有下周四早上有事。

因为罗恩和赫敏终于结束在南非的志愿者活动（保护海洋研究助理），即将共同重返学校。

“有事？”Draco的手伸到中间的茶几上，抖掉烟灰，捞起的袖口下露出一截白瓷般形状优美烤漆精致的前臂。

“嗯，”Harry点点头，又凑过去，知道成功率不大还是试探性问了一下，“换个时间？”

其他人都被他的言论逗笑，Harry只得一脸无辜地耸耸肩：“至少我试过了。”

“我们当然会换时间，”Draco干脆掐灭烟头，脑袋一偏重新倒进Harry怀里，烟雾散尽后他的身上多了些烟草味，“迎新仪式谁想看那些过期的老脸呢？”

“那，你周四晚上有空吗？”Harry尽量如常地问，希望自己的小算盘不是很明显。

Draco眼里又凝结了一汪春水，视线交汇的刹那，将Harry淋透了。他扭过脸，枕着对方的腹部，Harry都不敢呼吸。隔了一会儿Draco才回答，语气带笑：“我今晚有空。”

Harry一抬头，坐在他们对面的扎比尼做了个呕吐的表情，帕金森捂着胸口在表演窒息，只有“完美男孩”迪戈脸上带着支持的笑容。

Harry脸“噌”一下就红透了，Draco没管Harry的小情绪，再度坐起身，一来二回将他任性又反复的性子展现得淋漓尽致，就是一只娇生惯养的猫。

Draco端举酒杯，轻咳两声。大家立刻停下闲谈，跟着拿起自己的酒杯，Harry也连忙响应号召。

Draco瞟了眼慢半拍的Harry，头颅骄傲地昂起：“我们将聚集最聪明的、最大胆和最优秀的人，纵情声色，享有永不褪色的荣耀——敬创始人们！”

“敬格兰芬多/斯莱特林/赫夫帕夫/拉文克劳！”所有人念着自己学院的名字，末了同时将杯中的酒一饮而尽。Draco直接把空玻璃杯砸进了壁炉里，碎裂声点起了一簇簇火焰。

“别告诉我母亲，”帕金森不满地瞪了Draco一眼，“那是亨利四世。”

“至少你不用告诉她你拿这个装波尔图了。”Draco挑眉笑得恶劣，没有丝毫歉意。

Chap8.格拉斯米尔湖

“这里，绝对，只有，八只鸟。”迪戈里举着沾有油渍的叉子信誓旦旦地评价着，还拍了拍胸脯，但迷茫的双眼和钟摆般摇晃的上身让他的可信度大打折扣。

“那是哪只小鸟没了？”洛夫古德配合地翻着盘里烤好的禽肉问道，惹得其余几人哄笑。

“自由！什么是自由？”德拉库跳上餐桌，不似之前的优雅和神秘，一脸义愤填膺，衬衫领口大开着，腰间缠着不知哪来的红布，举着本来放在墙角的一面蓝白红三色组成的国旗，边左右挥舞边吼道。

“自由首先不是愤怒的，”伍德接话，试图扯出桌上被对方踩到的领结，任凭它早就浸过各式各样的烈酒和油渍，救不回来了，“也不能喝高了去。”

“自由是精神怎样变成克拉伯特，克拉伯特怎样变成狮子，最后狮子怎样变成小孩。”克鲁姆干巴巴地说，一脸小时候在家教面前背课文的样子，打了个酒嗝，听起来也不是很懂自己的话。

“有道理——”帕金森拦住伍德，起身举起酒杯，提高音量，一脸幸灾乐祸，语气里有藏不住的嘲笑，“敬自由和狄奥尼索斯，敬伟大的法兰西民族！”

“哼。”Draco不屑地哼了一声，没有参与。

“别那么严肃嘛，Sir Draco，”扎比尼喝光杯里的白兰地，坐在Draco的右侧，伸长手臂勉强扒住主位上对方的肩，“我听说康沃尔公爵夫人死了。”

“嗯哼。”Draco闻言有些恶毒地笑起来，他今早就收到了消息。那个三年前老妇本来都安葬完了，结果没隔几天又从坟里爬出来说自己只是被果核噎住了没那么容易断了性命，“最古老家族”的称号就一直这么无耻地被扣留在了她们家。

“到时候你爸一走，”扎比尼明显也喝多了，按照自己家的实际情况来，口无遮拦，“你就是掌管着英国现存最古老家族的伯爵大人了。”

Draco翻翻眼珠，动肩挣脱对方，扎比尼挥着手直接栽倒在地，一动不动。他也没管，看向包厢角落，那里有一张长长的真皮沙发，Harry Potter正睡在上面，脸色很差，表情痛苦。

他来了兴趣，跨过扎比尼的“尸体”走过去，弯腰凑近打量着Harry。他们互相还没见过彼此睡觉的样子，不料Harry下一秒就睁了眼，Draco怀疑对方之前是装的。

“总算舍得醒了？”Draco挑挑眉，双手插在裤兜里重新站直，贴身裁剪的西装衬得他身材挺拔，整个人气质不凡。

“啊，”Harry眨眨眼，他坐起身，在西裤口袋里摸索着，就在Harry以为他们终于能初次约会的那个夜晚，Draco只是无情地领着他去裁了一套所有人都有的同款礼服，“我睡了多久？”

Draco掏出怀表，表盘里鎏金色的流沙不知何时掺杂了几丝祖母绿，正不断变换形状，彻底挡住了指针。这传下来的古董最近都不太好使，他不愿细究：“不知道，也就一会儿吧。”

“抱歉，我没这么喝过。”Harry这次听起来是发自真心的，他们好不容易再见面，为了和Draco多互动点，他刚刚参与了太多游戏。

“韦斯莱自然是请不起你。”Draco接话，双胞胎的笑话商店他有参股，这只是针对一个人，在Harry手下当“副将”的人。

“你不是早就知道了吗？”Harry勾起唇角，一脸倦容。要是Draco如此反感他的一切，那他也不能做什么。

“你们格兰芬多办事都跟巨怪玩捉迷藏似的。”Draco不爽地哼哼，没发现自己有点像撒娇。Harry Potter的好兄弟成了对方的邻居这事早传遍学校了。

“坐会儿？”Harry没明白对方的意思，但清醒了一点，屁股往旁边挪了挪，让出本来就空余很多的半边沙发。

Draco刚坐下，餐桌处就传来了一阵骚乱。他们看过去，所有的玻璃杯，瓷器，凡是能打碎的东西都漂浮在半空中，其余几人正举着魔杖，一串串彩光射出来，将它们一个个砸烂，还在计分。没有人关心在校外甚至是麻瓜世界使用魔法这件事。

“干脆改名叫‘砸碎俱乐部’算了，”Harry倒进柔软的沙发背里，找了个舒服的位置躺着，他极力隐瞒却还是一副精神很差的样子，“反正一年也只吃两顿饭，一顿晚饭一顿早饭，魁地奇上还是对手。”

“我们可不止做这些，何况，巫师棋也是运动的一种。”Draco掏出真丝手帕擦掉Harry额角的细汗，做完了才反应过来不该。

没想到Harry握住他的手，牢牢地不许他挣脱，露出别样的温暖笑容：“谢谢。”

Draco没由来脸一红，不似之前随意同Harry谈笑风生的模样，酒精对他还是有一定影响：“我是将军，当然得照顾你们。”

Harry笑容扩大，脑袋一热把想的东西说了出来：“罗恩也觉得巫师棋是运动，就像电竞。”

Draco闻言气得不行，睁脱开瞪着Harry，一副要砸碎对方的架势。先不管那是像什么麻瓜东西，对方居然敢把他同罗恩韦斯莱放在一句意在表达共同点的话里？

“你知道格拉斯米尔湖吗？”Harry的脸色看起来已经好多了，苍白的唇也有了血色，但还没醒酒，“在坎布里郡湖区的一处森林里，夏末的时候它会变成粉色，我偶尔会和我的教父去那儿度假——”

Draco并不关心，他沉浸在被冒犯的怒火里，换作平常他已经施咒干翻了那个不长眼的倒霉蛋，但对方是救世主，和他调过情也接过吻正准备找机会上本垒的那个。

Malfoy不会嫉妒！就算他们住得近，一同上下学打比赛，整天混在一起又怎样？

他辩解给自己听，宽宏大量地决定留一些面子，所以只是瞟了对方一眼，甚至不想再看过去，丢下手帕准备离开。

“——但春天天气晴朗的时候，阳光会为湖面镀上一层金光，照得一切事物闪闪发亮，那种蓝很美，就像你的眼睛。”Harry说完，接住落在他怀里的手帕，递回给Draco。

Chap9.天佑邓布利多

“布丁来了！”伍德吼道，即使醉了在这群人里他还是表现得像个操心的老妈子。应该说只要有社团活动，Harry想起球赛前加急训练的时候，伍德就是脾气火爆的更年期妇女。

“这是干嘛？”Draco看着悬在桌子上方的扎比尼，询问的语气有些欢快。对方已经清醒了不少，正哀求地看着他，明显被施了统统石化和漂浮咒。

“这是我们新创作的艺术品，”伍德和帕金森勾肩搭背，一人手里拿着一个酒瓶，明显又来了一轮，“灵感来源于这家餐厅。”

“生活！”帕金森举高手里的酒瓶，一下把酒泼往桌对面的迪戈里，被成功防御了。Harry不由佩服对方过硬的作战实力。

“这也是流程的一部分？”Harry拔出魔杖动手帮了扎比尼的忙，坐回Draco身旁的席位。他没吃多少，饿的不行，却没在桌上看到勺子。

“新人有新人的规矩。”Draco和Harry交换了一个眼神，拿着自己的勺子舀起一颗快融化的蛋白酥。

“你可以用我的，”扎比尼摔进椅子里，揉着肩膀看起来非常恼火，“这才不是见鬼的流程，是战争宣言，你们等着吧。”

“不用。”Harry说着拿起半颗覆盆子塞进嘴里，新鲜的果味在他嘴里荡开，唤醒了味蕾，他更饿了，舔干净沾了奶油的指尖，而后把脸埋进面前的伊顿麦斯里吃起来。

迪戈里看到有些轻浮地吹了声口哨，给了Draco个眼神，没有得到回应，他也不在意，明天起来都不一定记得这事儿。

“咳，”Draco站起来，用魔杖点了点装饰用的花篮，里面一朵朵鲜花飞出来在他胸口处拼成了一只展翅的猫头鹰，烛台也飘到了房顶，Harry认出了这是在模仿谁，“我知道各位现在都兴致高涨，很遗憾要通知你们夜晚已经过去了一半，现在说祝酒词有些晚了，所以——”

他指着餐桌上方的空白，一段文字慢慢浮现出来：“是我的即兴作词，欢迎你们用任何旋律演唱它。”

Harry还在眨眼惊讶的功夫，其余人已经唱了起来（洛夫古德安静得趴在桌上一动不动），因为笑得太厉害没有几个人真的有调子，克鲁姆起身站在了椅子上，挥舞着拳头念叨德语，明显还是醉得厉害：

“天佑邓布利多，

格林德沃把你变成个笨蛋，一个潜在的死咒......

天佑邓布利多，

他不是人类，在巫师届的梦中没有未来......”

这下Harry知道Draco确实在生气，还持续进行中。人人都以为他即将要和罗恩还有赫敏组建的社团叫“邓布利多军”。校园报甚至想做一期他与此相关的专题采访，Harry还没决定是否答应下来。这个歧义产生的原因也挺明显，他真有考虑过以此纪念逝去的导师，所以也没否认，他就是邓布利多的人——

Harry终于发现自己确实在意这间屋里的其他人是怎么想的，这可能有点蠢，但他把他们当朋友而不是某个只管放荡狂欢用来当消遣的社团的成员。

更别说，一直吊着他让他的心不上不下的那位了。

他决定必须得和对方谈谈。

Chap10.黄水仙

一曲终了，派对又被推到了一个小高潮，没有人再把时间浪费在哲学思辨、政要八卦、文学探究这样的破事上，他们决定玩个新的游戏。

Harry知道这项传统，他们大部分人的父母，包括Harry的教父，都曾是这家俱乐部的成员。作为无忧无虑校园生涯的又一项纪念，释放些什么，他们会——

所有人都站了起来，离开座位，拉开角落里双开门带玻璃的置物柜，将里面店家装饰用的精致摆件，相框，奖杯什么的一样样扔出来，能砸则砸，不能则撕碎了，还点燃了不少韦斯莱出品的烟花。比起对Harry卧室干得事，有过之而无不及，吵得店老板走进来，脸红脖子粗地怒吼着，想把他们都赶走。

“那道菜里没有鹧鸪，麻瓜，我要投诉你的餐厅。”Draco冷哼一声，拎起之前他们拿进来的手提箱，对着店主打开，动作意外娴熟。里面躺着的全是最大面额的英镑，下面也没铺卫报或预言家日报的那种，足够赔偿了。

店主一脸茫然，Draco挑眉，将手里的东西往上一抛，没有捆好的纸币四散开来，屋里下起钱雨。这时有人唱起了一首童谣，他们默契地哼唱着，甚至还能按照各个声部和音。

“我来，我来。”Harry赶紧上前一步，接过Draco手里的箱子。

Draco也无所谓，回到人群中搂着帕金森跳起了华尔兹，扎比尼扶起只是推倒了但还没摔碎的留声机，翻出一张完好的黑胶唱片，露出很满意自己的笑容，摆好放下唱针，开始了一场小型舞会。

“你也看到了，他们喝得有点多，”Harry解释着，转头拿起另一个箱子，他猜里面也是相同的东西，将它递过去，“到时候屋里的这些我们会理好给你。”

处理好后Harry松了口气，不禁怀疑起自己转来并加入以前，难道都是Draco在干这活？那场面可太夸张了，他这么想着来到舞池边，在心心念念的人旋到面前时伸手搂住对方的腰，从背后环住Draco：“忙吗？”

“有点。”Draco回答，却没挣扎，算是一种默许，还配合地跟Harry慢慢摇晃，跳着不算舞步的舞步。

Harry将脸埋进Draco的脖颈里，轻嗅着那特殊的古龙，鼻尖蹭上对方的后颈，张嘴想咬上去，又忍住了：“这里面有什么？”

“什么？”Draco没明白，只是向后靠缩进Harry怀里，放松下来。

“你的味道，很特别。”Harry认真地说。

Draco又意外地得到奉承后露出理所当然的笑容，表情得意：“你喝了酒这么会说话的？我加了黄水仙，我母亲种的。”

“我只是，说事实，”Harry将Draco搂得更紧，连日的不踏实稍稍缓解了一些，“你讨厌我了？”

“讨厌。”Draco很快回答，听起来不像骗人。

“因为什么呢？”Harry心都碎了，继续问道，也不知道怎么办。

“物极必反，我总是这样，”Draco回答，低头玩起Harry圈住他腰干的左手，抚摸手背，揉捏掌心，捏着指头摇晃，“太近了，就受不了。”

“得到了，就腻了，”Harry眼角发酸，他还从没这样为谁哭过，这项也为Draco打破了，“不然你就是双向情感障碍。”

Draco这时停下来，也没有回头，抱着Harry的手，摊平它，低头一根根抚摸指尖：“我得到了？”

“没有，”Harry也回答得很快，几乎是本能反应，他将手指插进对方的指缝间，没有扣紧，“除非我也得到了。”

Draco沉默了很久，Harry也没催。

四周还是喧闹而嘈杂。伍德已经喝晕了，帕金森堪称酒皇后，他躺在被翻过来的长桌上，双手交叠在胸前，看起来走得很安详。扎比尼正跪在他旁边哭丧般念着各种悲剧里的对白，克鲁姆倒是真的被打动到落了几滴泪。帕金森良心发现，想笑又没好意思，只能安慰。醒来的洛夫古德和德拉库坐在Harry刚刚躺着的沙发上，一本杂志摊开在他们两的腿间，讨论得很专注。迪戈里已经不见踪影，估计是去找秋了。

所有人都在自己的世界里，想他们所想，活他们所活。也没有要对这俗世或自我来一场猛烈放逐。Harry就是被这样的气质吸引了，Draco还要更夸张，纨绔子弟，飞扬跋扈，自我中心，却不愤世嫉俗。

他认栽了。

“你拥有我。”Harry说，表情认真，Draco却看不到，他这才发现对方也在观察其他人。

“我属于你。”Draco说，回过身捧着Harry的脸，仔细打量对方，第一次笑得非常温柔。

然后他们交换了一个简单又温馨的吻，Draco抱着Harry的脖子有点尴尬，他坚决否认自己是这样纯情的人。Harry倒是没太注意，还是带着有点傻气的笑容，摸了摸Draco的脸，牵起对方的手，十指紧扣，从后门离开了餐馆。

夜晚还没有结束，他们的冒险也刚刚开始。

————————————————————

碎碎念：

写得我好爽，又玩了一堆梗，希望你们喜欢这个故事。

心心和推荐都是支持和动力！粉丝数过百了，在想要不要点梗庆祝一下。


End file.
